User blog:Berserkchart486/Naruto Fanon's Official Ninja Academy
Hello all, I'm Berserkchart486, perhaps one of the greatest people you will ever meet. Seriously, I'm awesome. Naturally, I'm kidding, but I do have something serious to address or rather introduce. Now, I'm here to introduce the idea of an official Naruto Fanon Ninja Academy, where we take users (those who are relatively new) and show them the ropes. Essentially, my goal is to ultimately ensure that your writing potential is truly utilized and that your ideas become creative and expressed in the manner that you want. In short, I'm here to teach whoever joins on how to make their very own character and how to do that here at narutofanon and how to especially fit them into the sites own Fanon Canon. Now, to warn you beforehand, I will personally be running this Academy/Workshop with the help of many others, one user being Para who has offered up her time and experience to learn and help. With this, do not feel as though you don't need to speak your mind. I'm relatively young myself, I'm sixteen and I'm not the smartest guy, so I'm wrong on tons of stuff, but when I'm wrong I acknowledge that fact and I move on. Regardless, I have had mild success here with following characters such as Yami Nara, Sannoto Senju, Arahitogami and I have a few incomplete Mamoru Hoshikage, Shichirou Chiyo, etc. However, what I have achieved is that I understand my characters and I enjoy them, which is the goal, to ensure that you create something you truly enjoy. Now, since the introduction has been placed, let's move on to the curriculum of the Academy. Writer's at Work Odd choice of name, well I think so too, but I like it. Essentially, this is the workshop that I referenced earlier where anyone can come and get some assistance on an idea involving a character, application, organization, etc. Whatever it may be, this is one of the branches of the Academy. Now, here we will not hold your hand during these processes, because from what I've learned, hand holding causes your character to stray away from what YOU want it to be and rather becomes something that someone else created. I don't want to be the source of that and neither does anyone else, so when requesting this, I beg that you have some idea of what you want to do rather than coming and expecting us to give you ideas, because that will not happen. So, how is this organized? Simple, everyone gets a thirty minute block where they can talk to me or any other user on their idea. This block can be found here. How do you sign up? You leave a comment saying which block you want and that's it, I fill it in at it's all good! Academic Division This is the main core of the entire Academy, which is to make new user's transition onto the website as easy as possible. But with this portion of the Academy, I request that you have one thing "The willingness to listen, learn and accept feedback". No offense to anyone here, but this is pretty much a requirement to be able to get the best out of this. No one here will intentionally be cruel or mean or try to put you down, but no one here will hold your hand either. If the idea isn't necessarily good, for example ;I want to make a Madara type shinobi with the rinnegan, hashirama face, plot no jutsu, etc. We just aren't going to encourage that type of idea here. The fanon is trying to increase the quality of its articles and I believe it all starts with the beginning which is why this is gonna be something rigorous. Curriculum Due to the fanon canon deal, the Academy has two aspects that it is equally divided into. One is to help the development of your characters and unleashing your writing potential. The second is educating you on the world of the canon fanon, for if you are new, the canon fanon may not come naturally as it has been running for a while, thus you aren't caught up naturally. This is okay, no one is going to fault you for it, because regular canon does not apply here. This is an entirely different storyline and we don't expect you to know about it. If you do, then you're one hell of a genius. Now, this Academy will be run in blocks, similar to the Writer's at Work, however these will not be ones you sign up for, but will rather be those assigned at specific times a day that you may or may not attend. They're will be multiple blocks, so don't worry about not being able to any, because I assure you that you will be able to. As of right now, I will run all of them, thus every single one of you will receive the same advice, the same curriculum, etc. With that, here's what I have broken the first aspect of the Academy down into. Writing Skills: This essentially speaks for itself. Most users here already have a basic grasp of American English. For some however, American English may be their second, third or even fourth language. For this reason, as we wish to welcome everyone to the site, the Academy has a Writing Section devoted to teaching proper grammar and developing and increasing one's vocabulary. Character Development: This is the most important, in my opinion, for new users to learn. Here in the Academy, we focus on utilizing creative, unique ideas rather than recycling ideas and concepts from the world of Naruto. Instead of this, we can use things from the naruto world, but we then focus on expanding on it and building a character. What many people think makes a powerful character is stacking tons of techniques on them and powerful things from the naruto world, but in truth these characters are rarely understood by the creator and aren't powerful at all. I can vouch, because I've been in situations like this before. However, what I plan on teaching is that by using a single concept/technique/idea and expanding on it rather than stacking random techniques is that it proves to make a character much more organized, unique, creative, respectable and powerful. Application Process: Here on the fanon, we have an application policy where you have to apply to be able to use certain things from the naruto world: Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sage Mode, Senjutsu, Flying Thunder God Technique, Edo Tensei and many more. However, these applications are often challenging and even challenges the best of users here. For some this is a turnoff and many give up out of frustration or some just don't partake in the applications because of how rigorous and intimidating they are. Now, I'm here to say that we are here to teach you how to construct a good application. I've had my own success and my own failures and I learned from the good and bad experiences. I can help, I cannot guarantee that your application will be approved, but I can guarantee that you WILL be more prepared for them by going through this rather than not joining the academy at all. Graduation Graduation, after this rigorous academy, we will conclude with one specific task; constructing your own Genin for the Canon Fanon, which may or may not utilize things that need to be applied for. This is a task that is necessary to graduate. You may drop out, I have no problem with that, but I truly believe you would feel much better about yourself and you will learn more by completing this. In addition, you can be one of the few that can say “Hey, I did this and none of you did”. Bragging rights indeed, because I didn’t do it, neither did any of our currents admins. It’s a wonderful opportunity to benefit you, but it also benefits us. Because I hope that many of you return to help educate others alongside me. Anyway, when you’ve completed your genin, a competition will be held to see who utilizes what they’ve learned the best. We will have a first, second and third place winner for this. So, for those who win, even more bragging rights! In closing, I just want to say that this isn’t mandatory, but it is here to benefit you more than anyone. As someone who cares deeply for the site, all I want to do is watch the fanon improve in quality and population, to such an extent that we become one of the best wikias in the entire community of wikias. In short, that’s my goal and that’s my reason for doing this. So, if you want to join, I’ll have the blocks up by Friday January 24, 2014 and the schedule for each thing will be up. Please, please please, for anyone who wants to improve, please come here. Because I didn’t have this, I believe that my start on the wikia was slow and I’ve changed characters all the time because of it, since now I had to catch up because of the lack of tutoring and advice I received. I’m here to guarantee that you guys are given the proper tools you need to become a dominating force on the wikia. Thanks for reading and please sign up! I’ll look forward to seeing you soon. Category:Blog posts